earthmcclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Pan-American Highway
The Pan-American Highway is a continuous series of roads stretching from Hafnarlond in the north to Ricolandia in the south, and from Fernwood in the west to Newfoundland in the East. Most of the highway was built by doctorwhoknows; however, Cascadia built the roads in their territory which doctorwhoknows connected into. Conception After 2 weeks on the server, doctorwhoknows undertook his first major project: expanding the highways built by Zeon. As the towns of America, Macon (now Georgia) and silver_dimond were all PWW towns, it was logical to connect the 3. Doctorwhoknows connected America to Silver_Dimond (now Philadelphia) and the latter town to Georgia, using an old Zeon road to complete the circuit. Road to Cascadia After completing this, doctorwhoknows focused on helping build up America the town and the PWW nation. However, the temptation to connect to Cascadia was too strong. After learning how to create grass paths after seeing the roads around Tallinn, Doctor began by running a grass path spur from the Rio Grande bridge to Phoenix. He then connected California into the network, now linking the southern United States. After this, Doctor ran a road to Chicago, and then ran a road from the (then) northern edge of America to Cascadia, connecting into the established road network. Canada and Alaska Next up was the road to the far north. Cascadia was close to the town of Vanguardia, which had a highway stretching to the northern PWW town of Harnarlond. In addition to this, the northern spurs of Cascadia's roads were in a prime position to send a road north through Vancouver and Ketchikan all the way to Alaska. After connecting Vanguardia, Doctor ran a 2-wide path to Ketchikan via Vancouver, but ran into natural resistance and reduced the road to 1 across. Once entering the central alaskan plains, the road was sent to Fernwood in preparation for a crossing into Asia and the start of the global highway. Moving South At this point, the next target was to drive the road to Panama, and on into South America. Starting from the semi-new town of Hope, the road was taken through Bwekfastville and connected to the old ruined highway in Southern Texas. The work was hard due to the mountainous terrain and high mob count of Mexico, but the highway was brought to Panama. However, southward progress was to come to a screeching halt. The nation of Maracaibo had recently been formed, and presented an attitude that was not favorable to a project of this size. In addition, Panama was a world heritage site and no blocks could be editied. It would take time for these obstacles to be overcome. Newfoundland After another couple of weeks, the nation of Canada was born. As the road already reached to the fallen town of Silver_Dimond, Doctor ran a spur north to Newfoundland and on to Anticosti. Originally, the road was to go through Chicago and Kekistan, but the terrain proved to be unfeasible and the mobs too many for this to happen. The Northern Loop A period of approximately 3 weeks then passed, during which time Canada rapidly expanded into the midwest. Starting from Chicago, Doctor began a new road connecting Bismark, Winnipeg, Saskatchewan, and Montana, closing the loop by connecting once again into Cascadia's network. Things Go South 4 weeks later (8 Aug), the southern obstacles were removed. Maracaibo fell, and JADENJUMBO of SA_Cartel built a path around Panama to his town. RoJoGuapo and Doctorwhoknows took advantage of this as soon as doctorwhoknows returned from his hiatus, and in 1 irl day the route was plotted and the highway completed. A new tactic had to be used: cobble roads hung from the side of the Andes mountains. Once in the Patagonia, the going was smooth, and Ricolandia was quickly connected. Kamchatka and the Global Highway The Pan-American Highway is only the beginning. the Jing Dynasty has expressed an interest in being connected to America, and Doctor has completed a road through Siberia (9 Aug) from Fernwood to Elektrozavodsk. In the future, the road will run from Jing across central Asia and connect to Europe via the town TheSlums, with spurs into Australia and Africa. Category:Roads